Marigold Swire
Physical Description She embodies the form and spirit a nymph archetype - all her life there will be something fresh and girly about her - having a rather vivid and visceral presence. No amount of structured clothing can hide her physical sensuality --- so pastoral a creature, she fairly aches to be barefoot and naked. Seemingly stiff in tailored clothing, like some nubile beauty freshly plucked from the countryside. One sure way to spot this woman is to activate all five senses: listen for the jangle of a coin purse, follow the strongest, sweetest scent, or listen the loud cascade of girlish laughter. Scan for the woman with the tousled hair, dressed in dusty pastels. Then...check out those eyes: big, beautiful, aptly named cow eyes to boast exceedingly long, luxurious lashes that blink in slow motion as if she were capturing you with a low shutter speed c.a.m.e.r.a. The incontestable queen of deliberate glances, scrutinizing a man without so much as turning in his direction. There is something childlike if not 'preemie' to her looks, an echo of her basic psychological condition of feeling unaccomplished or incomplete. Complete with another striking feature -- her visage is ultra soft and creamy in complexion, fairer skinned than the other females in her family. Her lips are full and sensuously curved, such that even a hint of dew makes them appear 'irresistible'. Hair is left long and free-flowing, styling it in a wavy ringlets (at times) or notoriously fringed and feathered to frame the brow and marked jawline. Physique is healthy and strong - shoulders are graceful, arms muscular, ending in soft small, childlike hands. Breasts are firm and high, more on the end of small than large. However, there is no skimping in the hips and thigh area, compared to a willowy waist. Legs seemingly longer in proportion to her torso with thick calves and ankles. Personality First impressions are crucial - she is exceedingly concerned, if not obsessed, with her very person. Hyper-aware of what she takes into her body - yes, on every level - being most precious about food, drink, and other substances that she allows to pass down her throat. Treating her body like a temple, taking special care with her physical charms. Showing, by example, the beauty of viewing oneself as a sacred place - that one must treasure. While she may have the best intentions, her hands are in so many pots. Making her quite the dabbler in the business of others. Whether it comes in the manner of actual hands in pockets or ever eavesdropping ears -- nothing seems to be ignored by the woman, if they're within distance of any of the five senses. Though, through experience, she'd been stung in the ass enough times that she'd smartened up and recognized herself as self-sufficient. In all her glorious uber-feminine subjectivity, she cannot help but attract male attention to herself, whether it be positive or negative. Drawing in abit of the undesirables throughout her life time and falling in with the 'wrong crowd' during her youth that adversely affect the years to follow. Biographic Detail Marigold hails from a rather traditional family, one that desires a male to control the lands rather than that of the 'poor female'. Unfortunately, for her father, she had been but one of three daughters, and he had no son born to him. Making childhood a rather rigorous training period on how to become the ideal 'lady', in parental hopes that she'd wed a man of mutual upbringing. Much to the dismay of both heads of home, Marigold maintained a rather safe distance from such lessons, as often as possible. Sneaking away to the farm lands to get her hands dirty and converse with the 'help'. Occassionally, coaxing a passing soldier to train her with a blade. Watching the ever minx-ish boys pick pocket one enough for fun, she'd pick up a few additional skills that weren't ever taught in private schoolings. Upon aging, Marigold turned away any man brought 'round to court. Becoming a young woman of many pleasing physical attributes, her parents thought getting a ring on her finger would be easier done than said. No sooner had she the means, pocketed it away, Marigold snuck off into the night and hasn't yet returned home. Despite leaving without word, Marigold has run into her siblings and passed on post that she is alive and well but not yet ready to take on the control of the estate. Hoping soon, that either elder sister would free her of a responsibility. (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:House Lionblood